The Denied Love
by CIACASTLE101
Summary: Tony Stark has a sister named Mary. Really? She falls in love with Clint Barton and Tony Stark is furious! Will their love survive? Find out when you read The Denied Love! Please leave a review! I would like some feedback on how to continue this story! CIACASTLE101
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**  
**This fanfiction is as real as you want it to be. But I suggest that you do not make the mistake of putting these characters as yourself. It takes away the senserity of the movie and fanfiction.**  
**Thank you,**  
**CIACASTLE101**

Chapter 1

As Tony began his work on the helmet of the Iron Man suit, sparks flew all around him and he pushed his chair backward in outright wretched anger. "Aughh! I hate this!" He yelled at the helmet like it was a living thing. Tony then grasped his head in his hands in a moment of distress.

"I thought someone would need their day brightened!" Mary, Tony's sister, said as she walked into the lab. Her smile made him do the same.

"Thanks Mary. You already cheered me up." Tony told her. Tony then sat back in his chair and again began to work on his helmet.

"Tony," Mary began, "Nick Fury wants me to take his position when he retires in a a year." Mary then tried to leave. But Tony shut and locked the glass doors.

"You will not have that job. You are to live here in the Stark Tower until you get married!" Tony yelled at her.

Mary then realized that he had not been that rude before. Mary's eyes began to water and she ran through the secret exit.

"Mary!" Tony yelled. He ran after her realizing he had hurt her feelings. Mary locked her door and started to pace in her room crying. "Mary come out! Please!" Tony said as he was knocking.

She unlocked the door.

He gave her hug and told her " I am sorry. Please forgive me. You need to go somewhere. I will have Pepper get you tickets to go to wherever you want. Where would you like to go?" He asked her.

Mary then said " California. I have always loved there weather. I would like to go there." Mary said.

Tony nodded his head and left to go to his meering with the Avengers.

Mary then began making coffee. When she was done, all of the avengers team came and went into the confrence hall. Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye came and Mary's heart began to beat wildly. She had been in love with him secretly since she was ninteen. She began walking to give Thor his coffee when she bumped straight into him, spilling the coffee all over his shirt.

" I am so sorry for spilling this all over you!" Mary said wiping it with a napkin.

"No worries babe." Clint said to Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mary began to frantically wipe Clint's shirt. He stared down at her, and saw her violet eyes sparkle when she looked up at him. "I am so sorry that I spilled this on your new shirt! How can I make it up to you?" Mary said moving to the kitchen to throw away the coffee stained paper towel. "How did you know that this shirt is new?" Clint said sitting down on the bar stool. Mary laughed and said, "You still have your tag on the shoulder." Clint tried pulling it off, but some how he was not double jointed so he could not take it off. "Could you help me?" Clint asked. Mary walked over and pulled it off, just in the moment, Clint lifted her face and kissed her. Mary pulled back and looked nervous. "Are you OK?" Clint asked with concern. "No! My brother would be furious. You know how he is Clint. Ever since the fire killed our parents... Well he has been over protective. And I have never kissed anyone before." Mary said rushing as if she was trying to leave, yet her feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. "Well your brother is not her now, and it is OK if you do not want to rush into anything to quickly." Clint said as he put his arms around her small waist. Mary lifted up her feet to kiss him, but she ended up kissing his chin. Clint laughed and said, "I think you meant to do this." He kissed her. But all of the sudden, Tony Stark came in yelling, "Clint Barton, what are you doing with my sister?" Clint and Mary looked shocked and Mary threw back Clint's hands which were around her waist. " I am doing what I want to Anthony." Clint huffed as if he were annoyed with Tony (which he was). "Tony, leave Clint and I ALONE! I am a grown woman and I can do what I want, without your approval. You are way to over protective, not thankful for anything I do! Clint we are leaving." Mary said as she grabbed Clint's hand and went to the elevator to her apartment in the Stark Tower. Tony stood in shock and confusion as too what just happen with his sister and Clint that had been here moments ago


	3. Chapter 3

As the elevator was traveling to the ground level, Clint stood in shock at what had just happened in the Penthouse. "Mary, what just happened?" He finally said, which broke the silence. Mary replied, "We left my brother and know I feel guilty for making him angry." Mary began frantically tapping her freshly polished nails against the rail of the elevator. Clint then noticed that their luggage was still upstairs. "Umm Mary, we forgot our tickets, luggage and passports." Clint said pushing level 20 (which was labeled Tony's Penthouse Suite restricted access) Once he pressed the button, a key-pad rolled out of the button and Mary entered the code. "Why do you have to enter a code to get too your bother's penthouse?" Clint asked leaning against the railing. " My brother had that put in when he had many Avenger Fans break into his apartment at night." Know if you enter the wrong passcode, you are taken out of the building and are fined. I only had that once and of course I was banned from the Stark building for a week. They finally understood that I was Tony's sister!" Mary then said exiting the elevator and going to her room. She grabbed her things and headed out the door and into the elevator. Clint was right behind her with his things.

As their limo-driver, Happy, took them to the New York Airport. Mary began to doze off in the limo as they had reached their destination. She feel asleep, and Clint said, "Babe, we are here. Wake up." Mary then opened her eyes and stared into the face of Clint that showed compassion and love for her. In her mind she though, "Don't melt Mary, don't melt." She got outside and breathed in a long deep breath of fresh air. Her long strawberry-brown hair blew beautifully in the wind. Happy then gave Mary a hug and Clint a handshake. "Sir, happy said to Clint, what time should I be expecting you this Saturday?" Clint thought and said, "Around 12-2am. We want to spend as much time in California as possible. Clint whispers, she may even become my fiancé on Saturday." Happy smiles and replies, "If she does she will be getting a great man." Happy then opens the door and starts the engine and hurries off. "What was that?" Mary said stepping on the first step. "Nothing babe, just keep on going." Clint says pushing her waist forward. "Are you sure? Because you talked for a long time." Mary said again stopping on the fifth step. "Mary keep going." Clint said as he handed the flight attendant his bag and Mary's.

Mary was using Tony's commercial plan. Which had a private cabin for about 4 people. Mary and Clint fastened their seatbelts and waited for the Captain to start flying, so they could make the 6 hour flight feel shorter.-One hour later- Mary was reading intently in her magazine, when Clint walked to her and sat down next too her. "Mary, I just realized that I am your crush. Right?" Mary looked up from her magazine, and her eyes showed guiltiness." Is it that obvious?" She answered putting her magazine in her purse. "Yes, but I did not realize it until today, when you kissed me." Clint said. Mary then grabbed her IPad and unlocked it. "Mary? Do you want to redo that kiss?" Clint asked as he grabbed her hand. "Sure." Mary replied. Clint kissed her and Mary, again, pulled back. "What's wrong?" Clint asked. "Nothing!" Mary reassured him. She then kissed him again and then put her head against his chest, and Clint rubbed her back and then laid his head against hers then grabbed his book and started to read. Before Mary fell asleep, She thought, "How could I have not known about this guy when I was younger? I guess he loves me. If he does I do too." Mary then sighed a breath of contentment and fell asleep peacefully against the love of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mary woke up, she was not on the plane. She was in her hotel room. She was quite shocked to see that all of her stuff had been put away. She got dressed into some blue jeans and a yellow long-sleeve shirt, which she had received from Clint mysteriously in the mail one day. As she exited the room, she smelled pancakes cooking and coffee brewing. "It smells great in here! How do you know how too cook?" Mary said as she put a piece of pancake in her mouth. "Well after being on so many solo missions, I trained myself on how to make homemade food. And I thought that I would treat you too a delicious meal before we go site seeing." Clint said pouring coffee into his cup. Mary finished her food, and then her brother, Tony, called on face time. "Hi Brother!" She said as she put away her dishes. "Mary, could you go see how Aunt Rachel is doing? She is out their this weekend and thought that she would like to see you!" Tony said. Mary nodded her head in reply and then said, "Well Brother, I have to go! I will call you tonight." She hung up on him and then sat down on the bar stool. "So where would you like to go today?" Clint said standing up and putting his plate away. Mary sat their thinking and said, "Why don't we do that later. Can we stay here and just relax? I am still pretty tired from the flight yesterday." Clint nodded and then put his hands around her waist and stared into her sparkling violet eyes. Clint smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Mary asked curiously. "You are just so beautiful and I would love to kiss you!" Clint said caressing her cheek. Mary leaned her cheek into his hand and said, "Well why don't you?" Clint then kissed her and Mary then pulled out of his grasp and sat down to read her book. Clint sat next to her and opened up the jewelry catalog to look at "rings for his Great Aunt Catherine." (He was really looking at engagement rings so he could propose to Mary). "Do you think you could help me find a ring that would be suitable to give to my Great Aunt Catherine?" Mary then looked at it and sighed. "Well I think if I were her, I would like the 5 carat solitaire ring, but has a white color not a yellow." Mary said as she went back to reading her book. Clint looked at her and smiled, knowing that she had fallen for the trick. He chuckled to himself, and then went back to looking at the rings. He thought to himself, "If she says yes I will be the luckiest man in the whole world to have her as my wife." But he did not know what would be coming next.

That evening, Nick Fury was in town to have a meeting with the S.H.E.I.L.D Board of Communications. He called Clint and asked if he would be willing to meet him at the Rigor Restaurant. Of course, Clint could not turn down the opportunity to meet with his "Boss." He accepted and told Mary, twenty minutes before he was to leave, that He had some official business to attend too and would be back in a couple hours. The limo driver, Chuck, drove him to the restaurant. Clint entered and saw Fury, sitting by himself at a reasonably large table. Clint walked over to the Hostess and told her that He was with Nick Fury, and she walked him to the table. "Hello Fury." Clint said as he shook his hand. "It is great that you are here." Nick said sitting back down again. Clint looked shocked. Nick Fury was happy that Clint was here? Clint knew that he was only here because, either he had to go on another mission in a few weeks or, he had something he needed to do directly by Fury's command. Nick Fury moved uneasily in his seat, and cleared his throat and said, "I have some work for you." Clint replied, "Great! What work?" Nick Fury sighed and said, "I want you too marry Tony's sister." Clint almost yelled, "WHAT!" Fury put his fork down and said, "I want her to take over my position when I "retire." The thing is I will not actually retire officially, but I want some vacation time. And I want to leave this company in good hands. And Mary would be a great person to fill that position. I want you too lead her in believing that she is right for that position." Clint still looked shocked at him. "Clint, she trust's you... Will you do this for me?" Clint sat their silent and wished that he had not accepted the offer to see him. He thought about the offer and then said. "Yes. I accept your offer. But I was still planning on marrying her either way. But I have one condition. I want you too not tell anyone that we had this conversation and especially Mary. I still want her to trust me, even after she accepts the position." Clint said putting his coat on. "I agree. Now stay have a cup of coffee and some pie. Its one me." Nick Fury said signaling the waiter. "Ok I will stay and have some dessert." Clint sat down. He brushed away the feeling that he had made a very bad decision.


	5. Chapter 5: The updated fall of love

Mary fell asleep on the couch as Clint came home. He threw his jacket onto the holder, and sighed to himself, "I am not going to worry about this night!" Clint said fighting to keep his eyes open. He yawned and went to his room and collapsed on the bed. Mary woke up the next morning. "Clint?" Mary said pushing him. "Five more minutes!" Clint said babyish. Mary playfully hit him and Clint then grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "You thought I was still asleep!" Clint said as he again gazed into her intense yet calm violet eyes. "Mary, where did you get your beautiful eyes from?" Clint thought that he asked the dumbest question in the whole world. "I don't know." Mary said straightening her gaze to fix on his eyes also. They sat their in silence wondering about the future ahead of them. "Sweetheart, get ready for our date tonight. Since this is our last night in California, I thought I would take you somewhere nice." Mary smiled but then said, "What? What date? I never agreed to going on a date with you." Mary said shockingly. Clint replied, "Well, you are going on a date no matter what." Mary said yes and then changed into a light blueberry dress with silver shoes. She grabbed her wrap. (Remember this is over a seven hour period). Clint changed into a tux and tucked into his "secret pocket" the ring box (which had the ring of course). He bought her roses and handed them to her as she walked out. "Ohh! They are lovely. How did you know red roses are the favorite?" Mary asked as she kissed his cheek. "Tony told me that every birthday he buys you however many red roses you age that day."

As Clint opens the limo door for Mary, She smelled Champagne. "Clint you did not have to go all out!" Mary said grabbing his hand. Clint kissed her hand and then her lips and replied, "Your worth it babe!" Mary buckled herself in, and the limo driver said, "Where too Mr. Barton?" Mary said surprised, "Happy! Ohh! Clint you are the best date I could ever have!" Happy laughed and so did Clint. Happy winked at Clint and then started to drive. They arrived at the Fedora Bella Restaurant, the most expensive in all of San Francisco. As they ordered their meals, Clint made Mary laugh so hard so that by the time the food came she was to exhausted to eat. "Clint, I know about the talk you had with Nick and I am not mad." Clint chocked on his water and looked at her with shock. "How did you know?" Clint asked. Mary told him that Nick called her today telling her about the job offer and that on her own she figured out that Clint had talked with Nick, although she did not know about the marriage part. Mary paid for the meal, and then Happy drove them to the Golden Gate Bridge. They reached their destination and Clint lead Mary to an elevator that travels to the top of the bridge. Mary looked at the edge of the railing and held onto Clint as tight as she could. Clint took in a deep breath and said as she was looking at the view, "Mary, being with you this past week has been the best week of my entire life. I don't know what our future holds together, but I hope it includes this, he knelt down onto his knee and then said, Mary will you marry me?" Mary stood their in awe and said, "Yes with all my heart! I love you!" They kissed and Clint placed the ring on her left ring finger. "Clint is beaut..." Mary then tripped over the railing and fell to what seemed to be her death.


	6. Chapter 6 The Awakening

Clint paced around the hospital waiting room hoping for a miracle. He kept remembering the past night and how he had put Mary in grave

danger. Deep in his thoughts, Dr. Vincent Drake came to Clint and said, "Mary is still in a coma. Her head received minimal injuries but her

chest and back did not. We would like to ask you if you would make the decision to take her off life-support or keep her on." Clint sank down

in a chair bawling. Thinking that she had past, he made the decision to give the go-ahead for pulling her off of life-support. Just then as he was

signing the papers, one of the nurses came and said, "Dr. Drake, the patient in room 103 has come-out of her coma and is wanting to see

her fiancé, Clint Barton." In shock, Clint dropped the papers and ran to the room. Rushing in, he saw his love laying there in pain. "Cl-Clint,

I-it is nice to-o s-see yo-u-u." Mary stumbled on the words so hard that she became lightheaded. "I am so glad that you are alright. I did not

mean to put you in this position. It was my fault and I should have proposed to you at the Resturant." Clint said chocking and crying. Mary

lifted her hand to his cheek and wiped a tear away and replied, "It is fine, I am here aren't I." Clint laughed and kissed her fore-head. "The

only thing I am worrying about is how I am going to tell your brother." Clint said as he pulled out his IPhone to call him. Mary put her hand

to signal that she did not want him calling her brother. "I will call him saying that we are staying here a few more months." Mary said as the

Dr. entered. He signaled Clint and he moved towards him. "Mr. Barton your fiancé will be able to leave at the end of the week. She will need

physical therapy for a month and a half. I think it is best if you stay here for at least two or three months, until she is fully recovered." Clint

agreed and sat down next to Mary and read her one of her favorite books. Clint thought to himself that he would protect her and keep her from every danger

that would head her way. Little did he know that she would receive more protection than she wanted not only from someone she knew, but from one whom

she did know, but as a child. One of her biological siblings, from Asguard... Loki


	7. Chapter 7

Monday of the next week, Mary was packing her things as Clint came in. "Mary, I booked us a one room apartment for four months until we can

go back to New York." He said helping her fold the remainder of her shirts.

"Ok. I just hope that when we leave, my brother won't be angry for me being engaged to you." She said sitting down to regain her strength.

There was silence for a few seconds, but then Clint asked, "Mary, why is your brother so protective of you? Did something happen in the past?"

Mary sighed and started slowly, "When Tony and I were thirteen, we had just gotten back from school. I made some dinner since our parents

wouldn't be home until ten. We watched some TV, and then I went to bed. During the night, the heater in my parents room busted into

flames, killing them both. Tony rescued me... And ever since then he has been over-protective because he doesn't want anything to happen to me.

I know that he wants me to be out of harms way, but he sometimes gets overboard and it hurts not to know that you haven't done anything

wrong, but that person you love doesn't trust you." Mary wiped her eyes and zipped her bag up. Clint stood in shock and replied, "Well I

believe he won't be angry at us. We love each other. And that is all that matters." Mary replied, "I just hope you are right Clint." Leaving the

Hospital, Mary had this gut feeling that she had made the wrong decision. She hoped that the denied love she has with Clint would be

accepted by Tony. Shaking it off, she climbed into the car.


	8. Chapter 8: Here, but yet not here

After reaching their new apartment in the upscale, and gated community of "Castle Hill," in San Francisco, Clint helped Mary out of the car and

helped her into the wheelchair.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Clint asked with suspicion. Mary didn't reply. Asking her the question again, she did not

reply. Thinking that she was day dreaming, he wheeled her into the living room. Snapping his fingers in front of her face, Mary did not flinch.

Clint grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello this 911, are you ok?" The woman asked. Clint raced through the explanation as he waited for EMS to arrive. Coming upon the door,

Mary was turning blue.

"She needs oxygen." One of the men said as he was checking her. Placing the oxygen mask over her face, Clint could not help but stand in

shock. He could not do anything to help.

"Were losing her! Her heart rate is 80 over 90 and dropping fast!" One of the EMTs named Daniel said. Rushing her out of the building and

loading her into the ambulance, Clint raced to his car and sped away.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please leave a review! I would like some feedback!

Thanks,

CIACASTLE101


End file.
